parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Help! I'm a Shark
JV26Ship movie-spoof of "Help! I'm A Fish" in 2000 Plot The film follows the adventures of three children: a skateboarding mischief-maker named Tommy, his sweet younger sister, Kimi, and their cousin Chuckie, a cautious, intelligent and overweight genetics prodigy. When their babysitter, Aunt Patty, falls asleep, the three children sneak off to go fishing only to stumble across the boathouse home of Professor Jonathan Frink, an eccentric marine biologist. Reasoning that climate change could melt the polar icecaps within the next century, Professor Frink has developed a potion that turns people into Sharks so they can survive the rising sea level and also an antidote to reverse the process. Unbeknownst to all, Kimi drinks the potion mistaking it for lemonade, and painfully transformed into a whale shark and gets tossed out of the window into the sea. Since Kimi's transformation was caught on camera, the tragedy is immediately discovered, so Tommy, Chuckie and Professor Frink head out onto the ocean in a desperate search. When a storm blows in, Tommy recognizes the futility of their search, drinks the potion and jumps overboard, becoming a Great White Shark. The boat capsizes and, because Chuckie cannot swim, he's forced to drink the potion to survive, becoming a blue shark. The Professor, the boat and all of its contents sink beneath the waves. A Bull Shark and a Great White Shark come across the leaking bottle of antidote and gain the human characteristics of speech by inhaling the liquid. Using his newfound gifts, the Great White Shark, who now calls himself Mr. Ice, sets about creating an underwater civilization of intelligent sharks. They take residence in a sunken oil tanker and begin to transform it into a monument. Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi are reunited, along with a bamboo shark named Pup, but are horrified to discover that the antidote has been lost. If they don't find it before tomorrow's sunset, they will stay sharks forever. Some traveling sharks tell them about Mr. Ice and his "magical potion". Thinking it must be the antidote they are looking for, the children travel to Mr. Ice's oil tanker empire. At the tanker, Tommy attempts to steal and drink the bottle of antidote, but is warned by Chuckie that if they turn back into humans this far beneath the ocean, they'll die. Intrigued by this, Mr. Ice has the children arrested and demands they manufacture more of the antidote or he'll have them eaten by the Bull Shark. Meanwhile, Tommy and Chuckie's parents, Nigel and Marianne, arrive home to find Aunt Patty frantic with worry. They find that Tommy's fishing equipment is gone, so they head to the beach to search. There, they meet Professor Jonathan Frink who, having survived the storm, explains that their children have been turned into sharks. Though the parents are skeptical at first, a showing of the video recording from earlier validates his story. He and Nigel head out to search for the children in a cobbled-together ship fitted with a large water pump. The next morning, the children manage to escape with the help of Pup. With no chance of going back to retrieve the bottle of antidote, they decide that their best hope is to find the ingredients to recreate the antidote themselves. Just as they complete the formula, they are found by Mr. Ice, the Bull Shark and their army of Guard Sharks. During the standoff, Mr. Ice and the Bull Shark get into a heated argument as Mr. Ice imbibes more of the potion, developing hands and growing in size. Taking this opportunity to escape, the children are stopped by the leader of the Guard Sharks who attacks Tommy, striking him with his flipper, then drinks the antidote himself, growing in size and developing hands and feet. Just as the new "King Shark" and his army are about to capture the children yet again, a tremendous underwater twister, generated by the Professor's water pump ship, sucks all the Guard Sharks (and the Bull Shark, who eats the King Shark in the middle of the twister) to the surface. The Bull Shark remains stuck in the tube. Now alone, with Tommy dying, and only twelve minutes until sundown, Chuckie realizes their last hope is to make it back to the Professor's lab, where a whole jug of antidote is stored. Showing unexpected courage and determination, Chuckie carries both Tommy and Kimi through the dangerous seawater intake pipes back to the lab. However, they are pursued by Mr. Ice, who overpowers them and steals the antidote. While Chuckiefights off the Professor's escaped piranhas, Tommy manages to catch up to the fleeing Mr. Ice as he escapes into a water intake pipe and tricks him into drinking enough antidote to become mostly human by asking him various questions on science. After drinking some of the antidote to answer the questions correctly, Mr. Ice becomes near-human, but now he can no longer breathe underwater; thus he drowns. Tommy drags the jug of antidote back to the lab and collapses. Chuckie uncorks the jug just as Marianne and Aunt Patty open the door to the laboratory, causing everyone to get swept away. As the water drains away, Chuckie and Kimi have become human once more and are reunited with their parents. After a few tense moments in which a stuffed shark is mistaken for the limp body of Tommy, the human Tommy emerges from one of the lab's pipes (with a broken leg). Later on, while playing by the beach, Kimi is reunited with Pup, who is turned into an actual horse by the Professor and Chuckie. We We zoom out to see the beach with Kimi riding Pup in horse form as the film ends. Cast * Fly (Human) - Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up!) * Fly (Californian Flyfish) - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Stella (Human) - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) * Stella (Starfish) - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Chuck (Human) - Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up!) * Chuck (Jellyfish) - Julius (Sea Level) * Sasha - Pup (Sea Level) * Professor Mackrill - Professor Frink (The Simpsons) * Joe - Mr. Ice (The Legend of the Titanic) * The Shark - Bull Sharkowski (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) * The Crab - Anchor (Finding Nemo) * Bus Driver - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Lisa - Marianne Thornberry (The Wild Thornberry) * Bill - Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Aunt Anna - Patty Bouvier (The Simpsons) * Joe (Human) - Scheck (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) Gallery All Grown Up! Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Fly (Human) Shark Tale Lenny.jpg|Lenny as Fly (Californian Flyfish) Rugrats Kimi.png|Kimi Finster as Stella (Human) Finding Dory Destiny.jpg|Destiny as Stella (Starfish) All Grown Up! Chuckie Finster.gif|Chuckie Finster as Chuck (Human) Sea Level Julius.jpg|Julius as Chuck (Jellyfish) Sea Level Pup.jpg|Pup as Sasha The Simpsons Professor Frink.png|Professor Frink as Professor Mackrill The Legend of the Titanic Mr. Ice.jpg|Mr. Ice as Joe My Gym Partner's A Monkey Bull Sharkowski.jpeg|Bull Sharkowski as The Shark Finding Nemo Anchor.png|Anchor as The Crab Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as the Bus Driver little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-919.jpg|Glut the Shark as the Octopus Category:JV26Ship Category:Help! I'm a Fish Movie Spoof Category:Help! I'm A Fish Movie Spoofs Category:Help! I'm A Fish Movie Spoof Category:Shark Movies